The Creation of Creation Show
The Creation of Creation Show 'is the first episode of the animated series, Creation Show. It is written by Son of Hat, and premiered on TV on December 24, 2014. The episode was rated TV-14-L. Synopsis Creation Wiki is founded by Chrome. But he automatically causes a war between memes and GoAnimate. Full story It's the first day in Creation Wiki, Chrome is just in the park, moving supplies into and out of boxes. He calls KK on his phone. He invited him to the wiki, for the two to hang out. After KK comes in, the two take some beers and just sit down on a bench, just talking to each other about the wiki. Chrome comes up with an idea to merge with the GoAnimate wiki, but KK smacks him in his face, telling him that ''"that's a shittier idea, than the idea of feminism". Chrome then agrees, and they both start drinking beer rapidly until they both fall unconscious. Chrome wakes up on a chair later on, with no knowledge of how he came. He looks outside, and notices a couple users (Sophie, James, Igor, Lemon, Pingy, and Hat) in the park. Chrome goes outside to greet them, but when he soon comes out, he noticed even more users. "Oh no...oh FUCK no!". KK also comes out: "Oh hey Chro- what the fuck! What the fuck did you just do? You fuck fucker!". As the two notice people fighting, they both ask everyone where they came from. Many reply GoAnimate. Chrome becomes silent. He than quietly asks "How?". The GoAnimators reply "You decided to merge with us". KK says "I'm going to kill you". Chrome bangs his head on a glass bottle, trying to kill himself. He than commands everybody from the GoAnimate wiki to get out, besides most of the main, secondary, and minor characters. The rest rebel against Chrome, and begin bringing up more arguments, and thus many GoAnimators chasing both Chrome and KK. The two reach the Admin house (a mansion like palace). They go up stairs and grab out a box, filled with ninja weapons (swords, throwing stars, etc). They jump out the other side of the palace, where they meet up with Sophie, Lemon, James, and Hat. Chrome gives each of them a weapon, and the six go out to battle the remaining immature GoAnimators. They all manage to fight off GoAnimate. But now the whole wiki is a broken mess. Chrome forces the others to fix it, while he goes to his room to fap. KK smokes weed, and the rest do nothing but fap as well. Transcript (Text: Creation Show) (We see a bird's eye perspective of Creation Wiki, in the park. It seems like a peaceful day here, and there's construction going on.) (We see Chrome carrying some metal scraps, and putting them into a box.) * '''Chrome: Ahhh. Well. I built chat. I guess I'll do the remaining crap after. (Chrome sits on a bench, drinking a beer.) * Chrome: I'm gonna get KK. (Chrome calls KK on his phone.) Eyyy f*g! I made this cool wiki, wanna join? Yeah? K. I got some beers and shit. No. No we're not joining the orgy again. No KK. (Sighs) just come to the Creation Wiki. (Later, KK arrives.) * Chrome: KK, my man! * KK: Hey. * Chrome: Like the wiki? * KK: I guess. Category:Creation Show Episodes